warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Sortie
Sorties are a set of special missions that are assigned to players on a daily basis. Each Sortie consists of three missions of escalating difficulty that must be completed in sequence, where a mission must be completed before proceeding to the next one. The individual missions in a Sortie each have their own unique hazards and conditions that make the mission more difficult, from loadout limitations to enemies with enhanced offensive or defensive abilities. Regardless of individual mission conditions, only level 30 Warframes and players with Mastery Rank of 4 and above can participate in Sortie missions. Sorties reset each day at 17:00 hours, or 5:00 PM UTC. Each Sortie may only reward from its reward pool once a day. A player may still host, vote for, or help out with any part of a Sortie as many times as they wish, but forgoing any end-of-mission credits (keeping dropped credits) or additional Sortie rewards. Completing all missions in a Sortie will reward the player with a random reward picked from a listed rewards pool containing up to 21 different items, ranging from rare items to Event weapon parts. This pool of items is stated to last for 15 days before being renewed for a new set of rewards. However, the actual time can vary. Previous season start dates and durations are as follows: Each daily set of Sorties is thematically linked to a preexisting Boss, which will determine the Faction that will be present in all three missions. Daily Sorties will refresh in: Sortie Conditions The following are the various Conditions that can be encountered in Sortie missions: Mission Conditions Apart from the above mission modifiers, the mission types in Sorties will also have their own specific conditions: *Cipher usage is disabled, requiring all consoles to be hacked manually, similar to Nightmare Trial missions. Grineer consoles will only allow up to 3 mistakes to be made before the hacking fails and electrocutes the user. *Rescue sorties will have the execution timer activate as soon as players enter the prison complex. **Additionally, all enemies will prioritize attacking the hostage over the players once freed. *Spy sorties require all three Data Vaults to be successfully completed. **Beginning in , failing to hack within a Data Vault will simply electrocute players without setting off the alarm (except for the final Vault terminal). *Defense sorties require 10 waves to complete. **Missions have players defending an able-bodied Tenno Operative instead of a stationary Cryopod. **The Operative can be revived if their health runs out. *Interception sorties require 3 waves to complete. *Excavation sorties require at least 1,000 Cryotic before players are allowed to extract. *Survival sorties require a minimum of 15 minutes to complete. *Exterminate and Sabotage missions will start with the enemies already alerted. **In addition, players are required to eliminate all remaining enemies after accomplishing a Sabotage objective, with the exception of Reactor Sabotage. *Hijack objectives will project a nullification field around it, preventing the use of Powers near it. **Additionally, Hijack Missions will no longer occur during Infested Sorties. *Assassination missions, if rolled, will always occur on the third stage. This will spawn their respective bosses at level 100. In addition, certain bosses may have slight alterations to their patterns. *Deception missions do not appear for sorties at all. Rewards Completing a Sortie will give players a reward selected at random from the seasonal pool of rewards. The rewards are different for each player, except for players in a cell completing the final Sortie mission which will receive the same rewards. Rewards are split into two categories: Repeatable, and Non-Repeatable. Repeatable rewards are those that can be acquired multiple times in a season, while Non-Repeatable rewards can only be acquired once, and are removed from the season's reward pool once acquired. Non-Repeatable rewards are identified by empty checkboxes beside their name, which are checked out when a player receives them. Currently, the list of Non-Repeatable parts include cosmetics, Focus Lenses, Nezha parts, and weapon parts. Once obtained, they will be replaced by either 25x or 50x R5 Fusion Cores. Because of this, it should be noted that players who complete sorties daily will most commonly find Fusion Core rewards. Past Seasons Rewards Rewards of past seasons' sorties. For reference. Tips * It is recommended to coordinate with your teammates on what gear and loadouts to use. * Stealth is recommended especially for objective-based missions like Spy and Rescue missions due to the strength of the enemy at the levels sorties take place. Alternatively, it may be prudent to simply ignore enemies altogether and prioritize heading to the objectives as quickly as possible. * Covert Lethality can be useful in soloing sorties, as the mod's bonuses on stealth finishers can bypass armor scaling due to the enemies' high levels, on top ignoring any potential modifiers that increase enemy durability. Bear in mind that not all enemies can be killed with stealth finishers, so ignore them if possible. ** For Sabotage and Exterminate sortie missions, where enemies spawn at the start of the mission in an alert state, enemies can be returned to relaxed status by initiating open combat to make them trigger a map-wide alarm or a lockdown, and then deactivating said states by hacking a control console. Alternatively, using powers and abilities that trigger finisher attacks, such as Paralysis, Teleport or Cloud Walker can be used to trigger Covert Lethality's fatal attacks even against alerted enemies. * Playing a sortie solo will not'' ''decrease the difficulty or the amount of enemies spawned. Therefore, it is recommended to play with a full cell when tackling missions that require kills, such as Survival or Defense. * For Defense missions, bringing a Limbo to Banish the Operative can simplify the mission, allowing the remainder of the squad to solely focus on killing enemies and surviving the onslaught. ** Additionally, removing the weapon of the Operative tends to make them stand still, rather than slowly wander around the map on-the-ready. This can be done with or without having a secondary equipped. *For missions that have weapon limitations, it is recommended to bring along a Warframe with high-damage offensive powers, like Ember or Excalibur, to maintain effective firepower. *If planning to enter missions with enemy elemental resistance, consider modding weapons with physical damage mods (ex. Heavy Trauma) and faction damage mods (ex. Smite Infested) in lieu of elemental damage mods in order to maximize damage potential, and using Warframes whose abilities deal physical or non-standard damage types (ex. Excalibur, Ash etc.) *As Ciphers are unavailable for use in Sorties, the Liset's Override Air Support Power can be helpful in Spy and Rescue Sorties; it can help compensate for any mistakes made when hacking data vaults in Spy, and it can extend the time to rescue the hostage in Rescue. **The Intruder mod is also useful in easing the difficulty of Hacking in sorties, increasing hack time for Corpus terminals and slowing the spinner for Grineer ones. Trivia *Sorties were implemented in Update 18 on December 3rd, 2015. *In 2016, from February 11th to the 16th, Sorties rewarded an additional 25x R5 Fusion Cores. Bugs * It may be necessary to relog or restart the game to refresh the Sortie tab of the World State Window upon the Sortie reset time arriving, otherwise the game may simply display "No Sorties are available". *Occasionally, there is a bug that will allow players to extract after 100 Cryotic on Excavation Sorties. This is most likely due to the fact that the original amount required was 100 before adjusting. *In , Season 3 Rewards listed Strun Wraith barrel as a possible reward instead of the Karak Wraith barrel. The Strun Wraith Barrel in question however is counted as a Karak Wraith Barrel for purposes of construction. fr:Sortie Category:Update 18 Category:Missions